The present invention is directed towards a means for decreasing gaseous pollution resulting from the application of coating compositions. It, therefore, relates to improvements to gaseous pollution, such as air pollution, and more specifically, to the utilization of a water miscible organic based thinner. More specifically, the thinner is utilized to thin or reduce the composition employed as a coating composition during the application of said composition to a substrate.
The coating industry, in particular the paint industry, has gone through a revolution in terms of compositions that may be employed in the application of the coating compositions to various substrates due to the pollution of the atmosphere. Numerous techniques, such as the use of powder coating techniques, high solids coating compositions, reduced organic based coating compositions and the like, are various means for resolving the air pollution problem. All of these techniques require a whole new technology in order to satisfy completely the air pollution authorities. The advantage of the present application is that the known technology related to the application of currently known coating compositions, such as liquid paints used as primers and top coat compositions in the transportation industry, such as the automotive industry, may be utilized. It has been found that by the utilization of a completely water miscible paint thinner or paint reducer, the technology currently known with respect to organic based liquid paint may be employed.